My pain your thrill
by eclipse-moon
Summary: What's Jonouchi's dad doing at Domino High! And where did Jonouchi go? Will Seto and Jonouchi every admit their feelings for each other or will their new litereature teacher seperate them?
1. To drool while drunk

Hey you guys! I'll update all my stories once I create this one that's being bothering me for ever! This is a yaoi fic so if you are scared now please feel free to run away screaming bloody murder. Anyways the pairing is Seto and Jonouchi so don't get any funny ideas.

Do the disclaimers Marik

Marik- HAHAHAHA Yes I shall authoress –smirks- She doesn't own anything but the clothes on her back and a blue eyes plushie (yay!)

It wouldn't have happened if he had only been more careful. If only he had he wouldn't have had to crawl from his bloodied bedroom to the living room. Jonouchi's eyes swelled with tears but they refused to fall. His father's words screamed in his head _real men don't cry you whore._ He had to gasp for breath, his cracked ribs pushing against his lungs causing less oxygen to reach his brain. Everything became a blur, it seemed like a fog swept through the room making it impossible to see anything but fuzzy colors. The last blurred image he saw before passing out was his drunk father sprawled in a heap on the floor a few feet away.

Yugi fidgeted in his chair obviously worried for the missing boy Jonouchi. Honda and Anzu tried calming him down, Anzu actually wasn't really trying to calm Yugi down. She started talking about how friend ship can pull friends together which had nothing to do with Jonouchi missing.

Just then Seto Kaiba walked into the room scanning the room with a cold stare. After several seconds the brunette seated himself at the back of the classroom. Setting his suitcase down he removed a book from his trench coat pocket and began reading.

"He might know where Jonouchi is!" Yugi quickly scrambled over to Kaiba's desk to seek his answer.

"Why would I know where the mutt is it's not like I keep a leash on him." _Though that would be…Wait what am I thinking! Stupid mutt making me think that I like him…_ "Damn." Kaiba accidentally said aloud clutching his head. Great now he was talking to himself, just perfect. Though he wanted to know as much as Yugi did about the mutt he began pretending to read the book in his hands. He was probably sick with the flu or something like that. The mutt had looked less energetic for the past several days Kaiba ignored Yugi's worried look and waited for the teacher to arrive.

The class remained quiet after the bell rang several minutes ago. The teacher had not arrived yet causing a few nervous glances here and there. Suddenly the door was slammed open and a large beer bellied man strolled in. He looked disheveled with a bottle of beer in his hands. His reek could be smelled by even Kaiba who sat in the very back. The man said nothing but sat lazily in the chair.

"I'll be your new Literature teacher Mr. Katsuya if anyone says a single word I'll be happy to rearrange there faces. Now go do whatever you do you damn brats." After taking a swig from the beer bottle he laid his head on the desk and began snoring. Kaiba stared in disgust as drool dripped out of the man's mouth. The class remained silent for a few more seconds before they began whispering about the teacher.

Yugi sat trembling in shock Mr. Katsuya? Wasn't he Jonouchi's dad? What was he doing at Domino High? He peered over towards Honda who seemed to be thinking deeply as well. The look on his face told Yugi he was about to snap in a blinding rage. Anzu walked over next to Honda and she began talking to him in a hushed voice. It was to low for Yugi to make out but he decided to ask Honda later about it. As he glanced over to Kaiba he noticed the silver labtop on his desk. The computer screen reflected in his eyes which seemed to be glazed over.

Feeling someone watching you isn't very pleasant. Even if it is the happy go lucky Yugi Mutou. Sending a glare in his direction Seto resumed working on a game he was not so enthusiastic about. It was a stimulation game designed for girls. Some sick mushy romance game some person wanted him to make. He forgot the bastard who suggested the idea so he regretfully couldn't strangle them at the moment. Now stuck on what it should be about he sat glowering at the computer as if hoping to blow it up just with a death glare. Not able to keep the nagging feeling of Jonouchi missing he shut the labtop down and laid his head on the desk.

The rest of the day ran by as slow as an inch worm trying to run a mile. As soon as school was over Yugi decided to run to the Game shop to ask Yami to help him look for Jonouchi. Honda and Anzu also agreed to come along. The four set off looking for Jonouchi downtown.

Meanwhile Kaiba drove home wondering where the hell the mutt was. He already knew where he lived, hell, he practically knew everything about the mutt. It was as if he was obsessed with Jonouchi Katsuya the thought caused he to rub his temples as a massive headache started to form. A single question still formed into the CEO's mind _Why did I need to find out so much about a lowly life as the mutt?_

"Driver take me to the Jonochi Katsuya's house, now!" The driver nodded knowing where the mutt lived it had been driven into his brain for Kaiba would sometimes order him to follow him home to make sure the mutt didn't get into a mob fight. The limo sped of in haste leaving behind clouds of exhaust.

Slowly regaining his sense of sight as well as a sense of pain, Jonouchi tried to move. His left hand twitch as it laid in front of him. Pathetic, the great Jonouchi Katsuya who had beaten countless people to pulp couldn't move his body, well except his left hand. He finally noticed a large pipe sticking out of his right calf. It seemed to have barely missed his bone. The large piece of steel had sagged to the side unable to stand upright causing it to wedge itself deeper into his leg. Biting his already bleeding lip he began trying to move again and again. He was finally able to completely control his left hand. _Well progress comes in many different forms I guess _Jonouchi heard the apartment door open. He cringed in fear as footsteps were heard through the silent apartment. Then something unexpected happened he heard a gasp and a hand touch his shoulder. He flinched at the physical contact but then again he couldn't really control his body's movement. He suddenly felt himself being lifted up into someone's long arms. Knowing the person wasn't his father he curled up close to the person's chest. The pole still remained in Jonouchi's leg and it hung on desperately. The last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness was two worried blue orbs.

Who did this to him? The questioned burned into my mind, no use asking the passed out puppy. I slipped into the limo quickly telling the driver to go to the house. Grabbing a cell phone from my pocket I called the doctor who began complaining about it being eight o'clock at night. Before he could complain anymore I fired him and hung up. I called the house and asked Mokuba to have a room ready for Jonouchi. Then I called the hospital immediately hiring a new doctor before placing the phone back into my pocket. The puppy remained sleeping not so peacefully in my arms, every so often flailing his arms out or whimpering.

The great Seto Kaiba worried? No well maybe yes…Alright so he was worried about the puppy's health so what? Kaiba tried to remain calm by breathing in and out several times VERY deeply. The driver helped Seto carry the puppy up to the prepared room where the new doctor waited. Seto had to lay the puppy on his stomach because on the pipe causing Jonouchi to start to breath heavily. The doctor quickly went to work telling Kaiba to wait outside.

An hour's wait was worth it being able to see the puppy looking slightly better. Kaiba unable to do anything pulled a chair next to the mutt's bed. The doctor left after cleaning his blood ridden hands and explaining what each bottle of medicine did for the pup. Mokuba was told to go to bed after he finished his math homework. Tonight was going to be a long night there was no doubt about it.

(A/N : Hey guy's! Send a review and I'll update my chapter in a snap! (At least I'll try)

Yami : What about Me and the rest of the gang? Are we still looking for Jonouchi?

Authoress: Yeah I guess you are…OOPS! Here I'll fix that now!)

Unable to find Jonouchi anywhere Yugi and the others departed with heavy hearts. Yami comforted his aibou as best he could on the walk home but the other would not even look up from the pavement. Frustration tugged at Yami's heart, it really did hurt to see his Hikari down like this. Suddenly he thought of something. Grinning evilly Yami pounced Yugi making them fall into some bushes.

Yami's plan worked perfectly through the entire night. Well that's what we're guessing from those noises coming from behind the bushes…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Authoress: Yeah! My first Yugioh fic! Hooray I will seriously update as soon as I get two reviews! So bring it on reviewers!

Bakura: Oh I'll bring it on all right my lovely Authoress –grins evilly-

Ryou: You pervert! –grabs Bakura and stomps off angrily. His other side however seemed turned on by his sudden flash of anger-

Authoress: While those two make out –cough cough- I'll be waiting for those reviews (and taking pictures of them making out) Heh heh he…


	2. Flashbacks and nightmares

Yeah chapter two is up and running! Now I don't own anything except for my Yami whose name is Kakashi Kage He is so sweet! I guess that means I'm suppose to be evil…

Oh well on with the fic! By the way it's gonna get kinda gory in the flashback scene so skip it if you wanna keep your slate clean!

Linku( ): Hey thanks yeah it was kind of gruesome I guess - -"

Setonjonouchisgal: thanks I love you!

Nobody really: I'm sorry I really am bad at pov switching just check out my other stories there like this one to…I'll try really hard to keep it third person for the next chapter okay?! I can't help hating Anzu and her friendship speeches…

* * *

The light was blinding and Jonouchi couldn't see for several minutes. The bed was much too soft to be his so he began guessing where he was. Opening his eyes slowly he found the room he was sleeping in quite huge. The place was obviously Kaiba's. His assumptions were correct as the arrogant prick walked into the room. Large bags hung under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years, poor arrogant prick. Jonouchi tried to sit up but immediately regretted doing anything of the sort. Yelping in pain he fell back onto the bed. Kaiba ran over glaring down at him in anger.

"If you get up while your wounds are still healing I will strap you to this bed until you can behave. Now, lay down mutt…Good dog." Seto smirked as Jonouchi growled angrily at him.

Even if Kaiba was being hospitable he could at least lay off the insults! The nerve of the guy! Jonouchi spoke in a low but angry voice. "I'm not a dog you bastard, don't you have a company to run." Kaiba frowned deeply at this before his eyes narrowed dangerously low.

"Who did this to you mutt?" Jonouchi averted his eyes away from Kaiba quickly. He was clearly not going to tell. Kaiba climbed onto the bed receiving a scared look from the mutt. Straddling Jonouchi's hips Seto made sure not to touch the boy's broken ribs. "Tell me mutt or I'll have to do this the hard way." Jonouchi's eyes widened in horror before letting out a high pitched yelp and began to struggle against Seto's grip.

His energy drained from struggling Jonouchi looked up at the frowning CEO who repeated his question again. "I did it to myself okay!" Jonouchi tried yelling what he said but it barely came out as a whisper. Seto's eyes narrowed once more before leaning in closer to Katsuya's face.

"I will repeat the question again and I expect you to answer truthfully mutt! Who did this to you!" Jonouchi was mentally and physically cornered and he finally realized there was no way out of the situation except to tell the truth. Not that he wanted the CEO to get off of him but he didn't want to end up chopped up into millions of little pieces because of it.

"I…My...Um my d-dad did it." Jonouchi closed his eyes in shame. He had betrayed his father now he would be punished for his behavior. Just like that one time a couple years ago

-----Flashback-------

_"You whore! How dare you say that I your loving father who pays for the bills and your food beats you every night!" His father crushed the empty can of beer before opening another one. He flung the empty one at Jonouchi's head causing him to flinch slightly. The alcohol on his father's breath made him feel nauseous. Suddenly a boot connected with his chin sending him flying back into the air. The beating ended when Jonouchi lost all that he had including his virginity. That was the last time Jonouchi ever spoke about his father to anyone else._

_

* * *

_

The memory was very painful to Jonouchi but it had taught him that no one needs your problems on their shoulder because you needed to fix them by yourself. Alone, the word tasted strange in his mouth. He had always been alone deep down inside he always knew that no one would help. He did well to cover his pain up practicing to smile in the mirror every morning before he went to school. An empty smile was all that his friends every saw, well on a few occasions he had shown a true smile but it was rare. Keeping his emotions bottled up inside was just another way to hide his pain because he was alone.

Yet here Kaiba was straddling his hips wanting to know why he was in pain, why he hurt. It was strange different from what Yugi and the others asked him about. It was his voice Jonouchi supposed. Sounding so stern yet several hidden emotions were heard deep within his voice. A boy with just the same problem trying to help solve it with him, Jonouchi Katsuya, a worthless mutt with nothing but the clothes on his back. Then again his hormones could have been acting up again.

Seto moved off the blushing puppy after finding out his much needed answer. "I'll be right back mutt so don't go anywhere. No in fact don't move a muscle, understood?" Receiving a nod Seto walked out of the room to call the police about the matter. Answering several questions the CEO hung up and headed for bed.

A loud thud woke Seto from his much needed slumber. Realizing it was from Jonouchi's room he hurriedly pulled a white robe on and ran through the halls in a frenzy. Whimpering soon followed the long silence, as Seto pushed the door open he noticed the puppy rolling on the ground, thrashing soon followed his whimpers. Kaiba raced to the mutt and gently shook his shoulder. The mutt curled into a ball and ignored his gently shaking whimpering even louder. He really did sound like a dog, Seto shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. The mutt let out a loud yelp before sitting straight up with a fearful look in his eyes. He didn't seem to notice Kaiba as tears welled up in his eyes. Before Kaiba could question why the mutt was scared, Jonouchi clung on to his robe before falling into a deep slumber once more.

* * *

I know it short and has no point but I gotta update for you well flame me all you want on thius chapter but my third chapter is gonna be extra long for you (and it will have lots more juicy stuff than just flashbacks I promise) Thanks to you readers my ego has made this story into something at least worth reading and keep reviewing please! 


End file.
